Claustrofobia:
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: "Asi que no te gusto ? Pues malas noticias para ti , Porque planeo tenerte de una manera u otra " **...FxF...**


**Claustrofobia:**

"**Así que no te gusto? Pues malas noticias **

**Para ti,**

**Porque planeo tenerte de una manera u otra"**

Un amor platónico… aquella oración retumbaba en ambas cabezas de aquellas dos facetas ,sus expresiones serias no cambiaban antes los débiles y desgarradores gritos , mientras que en su interior ,rompía en llanto y gritaba maldiciones a todo pulmón ,dejo de sentir aquellas hermosas emociones de diferentes personalidades ,con tal de escuchar a su amada pelirroja ..

"Me haces daño! Yo no te amo! "

Tres minutos…

Tres minutos de silencio, su mundo se derrumbo…

El deseo de obtener a su joven vecina, del cual era dueña de su corazón, había corrompido su mente, había ocasionado uno de los peores errores, que no le alcanzaría la vida ,para poder arreglarlo; Escuchar a su otra faceta .

Cumplió cada uno de los pasos, al pie de la letra y obtuvo lo que quiso, pero olvido algo importante; su faceta también la reclamaba.

Su faceta cumplía sus deseos carnales con su "esclava" , al portador no le disgustaba ,lo disfrutaba tanto como el ente ,pero no lograba no tenerle lastima..

Estaba encerrada en el sótano, un lugar desagradable para cualquier persona, descuidado, sucio, húmedo y repleto de goteras.

Los gritos de la joven apenas eran audibles para los oídos del ex militar, de seguro debían estar cansados; merecía un castigo…

Abrió la puerta de gran grosor y la encontró sollozando en el suelo, con las ropas desgarradas, la parte interna de los muslos estaban manchados con sangre seca, que provenía de la entrepierna.

El rostro oculto entre sus piernas, incapaz de poder quedar erguida; era atad con una corea al cuello.

El ex militar por poco tiempo la observo y se dio permiso de pasar , a pasos firmes se acerco a la pelirroja maltratada y quedo en cuclillas ,solo para observarla más de cerca.

Tenía un aspecto degradante y emanaba un fuerte olor a orina, notaba que no podía dejar de temblar, y que todo su piel descubierta estaba por completo erizada, no fue el trauma, hacia frio en aquel lugar, una buena oportunidad para aprovecharse y cumplir su parte preferida.

Apretó ambas muñecas con fuerza brusca y se hizo paso entre sus piernas, la joven con los nervios que le hacían un fuerte dolor de cabeza, comenzó a llorar, gritando con todas sus fuerzas o las que le quedaban…

"No ¡Por favor , no lo hagas ¡! Por-Por favor!"

El ex militar hacia oído sordos , llevo ambas manos de la joven sobre su cabeza y con una mano libre se bajo la prenda inferior de ropa , importándole poco o nada si llevaba protección , no podría estar embarazada ,sangraba todo el tiempo , incluido los días que no tenían sexo.

Comenzó a embestirla con brusquedad, lastimando sus muñecas y entrepierna, la chica no dejaba de llorar y gritar lastimosamente.

Cuantos días más debía soportar esa tortura?

Porque no acababa su sufrimiento? Los días , horas y minutos pasaban de la manera más lenta y torturosa y lo peor, era que su acosador utilizaba su cuerpo ,por tantas plegarias gritara o dijera ,el no la escuchaba , solo se hacía cargo de alimentarla y dejar su esencia en su cuerpo y en su "cama".

No se había tomado la molestia de llevarla a aquel tablón de madera, la había violado, una vez más, en aquel sucio piso, sintiendo asco de su cuerpo y un escozor horrible en su feminidad, otra vez la semilla de su agresor lleno su interior. Ni un "está bien", ni un "adiós", su agresor se fue

No del todo, volvió su otra faceta.

Sin mucha delicadeza, tiro del cabello a la pelirroja, ella no dejaba de llorar amargamente; seria violada una y otra vez hasta que muera…

"Lo disfrutaste?..."

"No-no…"

Un hilo de voz pudo pronunciar, que por suerte o desgracia llego a los odios del ente…

"**Así que no te gusto? Pues malas noticias para ti,**

**Porque planeo tenerte de una manera u otra."**

Sin esperanza alguna, la pelirroja asintió siendo correspondida a un brusco beso del acosador, dejándola aislada de las afueras, como siempre, dentro de aquel torturo so lugar.

Mientras siguiera viva, no volvería a ver la luz del día…

**00oo000oo00**

**Okey , más le vale dejarme felicitaciones , porque lo escribí en presencia de tíos y padres 7.7 ,fue difícil.**

**PREGUNTAA!**

**Merece contii? Eso lo deciden ustedes **

**Bye $$**


End file.
